Can't you see ?
by PokemonTanya
Summary: Masamune and Rin have been best friends since they were kids, they continued even when Rin went to down under and came back. She was the only constant thing in his life. But they're only best friends right ? Nothing more ?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So I've watched Free! It was probably the third anime I watched after Maid Sama and Junjou Romantica. And for a long time I've wanted to write a fanfic about Rin Matsuoka and after writing a Kill La Kill fanficition named MAYBE (between Ryuko and Sanageyama) and getting a warm response, I thought I'd write one for Free! This is the FIRST TIME ON THIS SITE I WILL WRITE A STORY WITH PROPER CHPATERS. There is an OC but I want you guys to imagine that OC is you, if you want.

I'm sorry for taking up this time and you must be hell angry or agitated or both but I'd just like to remind that I don't own any of the 'Free!' characters (I wish I did though). Please don't plagiarize this as I've put in hard work for this. I'd just like to remind, I'm going to write more than one chapter for this fanfic and please replace yourself in place of Masamune!  
Enjoy!  
Love,  
PokemonTanya

CAN'T YOU SEE ?  
_I was seeing him, I could see our hands intertwine, I could see him brush my hair aside. I could feel his lips on mine, I could hear his laughter. I could feel his embrace but…But he didn't have a face. I knew this was a dream, I'd grown accustomed to it now. But, I liked the feel of his hands on mine and I knew this was love. I could feel it in my bones._ I wanted to see his face but every time before I could see his face my mom would wake me up. I can hear her.

"Masamune! Masamune! Masamune! Get up! You have school today." I heard my mom screaming from downstairs. I rolled over and swung my legs outside. I didn't want to go to school, couldn't I just be a jackpot millionaire instead ? I tied my long black hair into a pony tale which was situated on the crown of my head. Yes, I know Masamune is a guys name but leave it to my mom not to be sexist. I wanted a beautiful girly name like Chinatsu or Akira or Emi or Kisa but nope.

I brushed my teeth while I peed, thinking about how I would meet the gang in an hour and then go to school. I finished peeing and washed my mouth. I quickly washed my face and wore my uniform. I hated the uniform with all my heart, I was the only one who hated it apparently. I combed my hair and tied it yet again into a high pony. I went down stairs and saw my breakfast awaiting for me on the plate.

I ate my breakfast fast and dumped the necessary books in my bag. I waved 'bye' to my mom and stepped outside. I could hear Nagisa's laughter in the distance. I sat on the footpath waiting for them and after two to three minutes, someone kicked my foot. I looked up and saw my bestfriend, Rin Matsuoka standing. My heart was beating a bit faster than normal, why ? This had been happening for the past two weeks or so, every time I'd see him and it would beat like Dubstep.

"Good morning." I beamed. He responded by groaning and rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me." I said.

"Nande ?" He said, smoothly.

"It's already bad seeing your face in the morning but then you worsen it up by rolling your eyes." I retorted.

"You know you want to kiss this face." He said, winking and smiling. I could see his canines and for some reason I always wanted to know how they would feel biting against my skin, my collarbone…. I could feel my face become red so I looked away as I pulled my phone out, typing in the password and locking it again. I groaned and before I knew it Gou, Rin's sister was standing beside me.

"God, Masamune-chan I don't want to study World Politics today." Gou said, interlocking our arms.

"Gou, you never want to study and wait till we go to the next standard. Rin seems to be having a lot of fun." I said, the last part was sarcastic.

"You like World Politics Masamune-chan, I hate it." Gou was crying.

"Then why did you take it ?" Rin asked his sister.

"You and I both know the answer to that Onii-san." Gou said but somewhere in that conversation I blanked out, my thoughts were constantly on that dream I was having every night.

Who was that person ? I wanted to know. His hands felt so warm against mine, I felt protected when I was with him, it was like a feeling like no other. I never wanted to get up and spoil that dream and-JERK!  
I was pulled back by someone, my feet tripping over each other. This is it, the end of Masamune Yukina. I knew I was falling. I shut my eyes but I never felt the impact. I opened my eyes and saw I was on top of Rin.

"W-What happened ?" I asked him, even though I was still on top of him.

"Get off of me and I'll answer." He said. Makoto seemed to help me up and Nagisa and Rei helped Rin up.

"You zoned out and didn't notice the car coming and Rin pulled you but you lost footing and ended up falling backwards and Rin caught you but ended up falling himself." Haruka said, sounding the least bit interested.

"Aurigato Rin and Gomenasai!" I said bowing my head, feeling like an idiot. Rin laughed and said "It's okay." I looked at Rin, his face was red and he rarely laughed. Great, I made him feel embarrassed.

"Okay, anyways bye!" Rin said happily as he waved to us and walked towards Samezuka Academy. He joined it because they had a really good swim team and really good facilities plus because of Haruka but that's a story for another time.

Gou looked at Nagisa who looked at Rei and all of them were smirking, evilly.  
"Am I missing out on something ?" I asked but Makoto just rested a hand on my shoulder and said "Nope, nothing at all." We walked towards Iwatobi High School where Haruka and Makoto went in different directions as compared to us. They were our Senpai's. Rei, Nagisa, Gou and Me were in the same class. If anyone one of us had a doubt, usually we would end up asking Rei about it and he would explain it…_beautifully_. _See what I did there ? *wink-wink**nudge-nudge*._

I felt my phone buzz and I saw I had a message from Rin. I opened it and it was written :

"_Hey ? Sup. Kind of boring yet again_."

I smiled at the thought that he would actually want to talk to me when he was bored. It made me feel special. I also felt special because I think I was among the few people Rin could open up to, properly.

"_Shut up and study. Do you have swim practice today ?"_ I texted him back. No more than seconds later I got a reply which stated "_No. Do you want to go out maybe ? I need a break from studying. AND GOU." _ I laughed at the 'Gou part.' Gou looked at me and raised an eyebrow but continued talking to Nagisa and Rei about some show called 'Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi'.

"_Do you want the others to tag along ?" _ I asked him.

_"Ask them if they want too." _ Rin replied.

"Hey guys, do you want to go out today ? Well Rin asked me and now I'm asking you guys." I said.

"Yes!" Gou answered enthusiastically.

"But-" Nagisa started saying but was cut off by Rei jabbing his stomach.

"Yes Masamune kun ,we'll come too." Rei said in his cool and composed voice.  
I didn't get much to time to think about what Rei was saying as the teacher entered and starting giving us equations. The day was absolutely boring. Boring. Boring, I tell you. You know sometimes when you go to school and it's fine and sometimes it amazing and sometimes you wished you'd stayed at home ? Well I wish I'd stayed at home instead. Gou had slept off in this period, the last period of the day. Time was going by so damn slowly.

I wish I could just fast forward it already. I started poking Rei, who was sitting in front of me. It was always fun to see him squirm when I did it unexpectedly and every now and then the teacher would notice him squirming and give him a glare that stated 'One more time and you're out of my class. You think this is funny ?' And poor Rei would just look down.

After sometime he stopped responding and there were still another thirty minutes. My eyes started feeling heavy and before I knew it I was sleeping.

_I could see him, I could see him again. We were on the beach this time. I still couldn't see his face but I could make out that he was smiling, but not with his teeth. He seemed to be chasing me down the beach. And before I knew it, he had thrown me into the water and was splashing it at me._

And then he leaned in and kissed my cheek and as he started leaning in to-

AAAH! I was falling and BADUMP! My ass had made contact with the floor. I looked up and saw that the teacher was standing there, looking down at me.

"Stand outside my class, Yukina Masamune, now." The teacher said. I got up from the floor and went and stood outside.

"_Guess what. I'm standing outside my class_." I texted Rin.

"_Aw! What did my Masamune Chan do now ?" _ Rin texted me back.

My heart kind of leapt at the words '_My Masamune' _ I knew he meant it like a friend but what was this feeling inside my heart ?

"_First of all, I'm not your Masamune. I don't belong to anyone. I'm not a piece of wood or paper. And I was sleeping in class and I kind of fell off my chair." _ I texted back.

"_Aw! What was your dream ? Me and you making ze beast with two backs ?"_ Rin texted back. I almost chocked on my own spit. My eyes were popping out.

"_I would never-ever make 'anything' with you. You're not worth me."_

"Hahahah! Yeah, I'm worth more. WAY MORE."

"Believe what you want to believe."

I texted him back and luckily the bell rang. Wow.

"_So, I'll meet you and the others at smoothy place ?"_ Rin texted me.

"_Yeah sure." _ I texted him back and awaited for the class to come out before I went in, bowed my head and said "Gomenasai Sensei! This won't happen again!"

The teacher nodded his head and let me go. I sighed and left the room. Nagisa, Rei and Gou were waiting, apparently Rei was trying to explain something to Nagisa and Nagisa being the cute little airhead he was, was obviously wasn't understanding. Gou was laughing at poor Rei.

Once they saw me approach they smiled at me. We waited near the school gates for Haruka and Makoto to join us. Haruka and Makoto were smiling at each other and holding hands_. _

_I KNEW IT. I KNEW IT. I COULD FEEL IT. GO YAOI SENSES._

The other three hadn't noticed. I was smirking once Makoto and Haruka left hands, you could see a hint of a blush on Haruka's face. I cocked an eyebrow and Makoto sensed that I knew something.

Gou was talking to Haruka about something but I couldn't hear because I was too busy rooting for my OTP (One true pair), Haruka and Makoto. I knew it. I've always known it. All though, sometimes I wished it had been Rin and Haruka but then sometimes, something inside of me would become disheartened and so I would leave the topic.

"How much did you see ?" Makoto asked me calmly.

"Everything. But it's okay. I was rooting for you guys anyways. So how'd you convince him ?" I asked Makoto.

Makoto smiled and said "In fact how did he convince me. Surprising right ?"

I laughed at what Makoto said. Makoto told me that Haruka had tried to give simple hints to Makoto about his feelings and such but Makoto has a pretty dense skull sometimes. Haruka then started sharing his mackerel with Makoto which was some what a surprise to Makoto and then Haruka started talking a lot to Makoto which was another surprise to Makoto as we all knew that Haruka didn't open up to anyone much and didn't speak to anyone. And then one day Haruka just leaned in and Kissed Makoto and hugged him and said that he liked Makoto more than a friend.

This seemed something like out of a fanfiction to me, but hey who am I to judge ? right ?

My house came and I waved to the others reminding them to meet me and Rin at the smoothy place by four. Everyone seemed more than happy.

I decided to wear baby blue knee length shorts with a white shirt paired with my black vans. I let my hair down, I grabbed my wallet and phone and set out. I had gotten a text from Gou telling that the rest of them would be late as on their way to home, an old lady was trying to find her way home and they were helping her. I texted her back telling it was okay.

Once I reached it was around five minutes past 4 and Rin had already ordered for himself. I stood and watched him from afar. He looked so good in simple black jeans and grey t-shirt. I could feel my breath get hitched and I could feel my heart beating in my ears. I calmed myself down by drawing circles on the back of my hands, I continued to tell myself, _I am the circle and the circle is me._ Doing that somehow calmed me down.

I walked in the place and Rin smiled at me, showing his teeth and he seemed to so damn cute. _BAKA HE IS YOUR BESTFRIEND! DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU LIKE THAT. STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE. _

I smiled back at him and sat down.

"Where are the others ?" He asked me.

_Seriously you're not even going to ask me how are you ? everything fine ? No, you look good ? No, Hey I'm madly in love with you. Oh. Okay then. Excuse me while I cry in this specific corner._

I laughed nervously and said "They said they would be late as they were helping some old lady."

"They texted me saying that a young girl was lost." Rin said.

And speak of the devils, they texted us both at the same time.

"_NJOY YOUR DATE! LOVE, US."_

"Great they think we like-like each other." I said. My heart was pounding. Wait, did I like-like Rin ? Why am I acting like a bloody child ? Why haven't I ordered a chocolate milkshake yet ?

"If you're thinking about your chocolate milkshake, don't worry I've ordered it." Rin said smiling.

"Because you know MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THEY'RE LIKE." I started singing, waiting for Rin to sing the next part.

He hesitated a bit and then sand "IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!"

"I CAN TEACH YOU BUT I'LL CHARGE!" Me and Rin sang this line together.

"So, Yukina Masamune, would you like to go on a date with me ?" Rin asked me with a beautiful smile on his face.

I thought he was joking but then I looked at his face and there was this seriousness and this other look that I couldn't fathom.

"Uh.. Yeah okay." I don't know what I was saying. Rin smiled with this look of triumph on his face.

We drank our milkshakes making jokes like

"I'm so hot even the suns jealous." Or "I'm cooler than ice cubes" or "What do cows listen to ? Moosic." And such lame ones. I noticed one thing, Rin was only like this around Haruka, Makoto and Me. Which for some reason made me feel good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I hope you liked this story so far and also please favorite this story and favorite me as your favorite author and follow me maybe ? Am I asking for too much ? Thank you for reading this. And sorry for any mistakes made what-so-ever. Again please try imagining yourself in place of Masamune.  
And Chapter 2 :

CAN'T YOU SEE ?

Rin and me had finished our smoothies from 'Smoothy Place' (Even I don't know why the spelling is such.)

"So where do you want to go now ?" Rin asked me. The time was only five in the evening and I knew I had to only be back home by eight in the night.

"I have no particular place in mind as such." I said. We both were walking and then suddenly, Rin stopped in his tracks and looked at me, smirking.

"Would you like to visit a haunted house ?" He said, trying to fake a voice like the Jokers but something about him was uneasy. Like he was going against his own will. He knew I liked Haunted places and scary things.

"Where are we going to get one from ?" I nonchalantly asked him while crossing my arms over my chest, tapping the ground with my foot.

"I think the Carnival's in town. It's a fifteen minute drive from here, if you want we can go." He said.

"Then what are we waiting for ?!" I exclaimed. We quickly hailed a cab and left.

I was smiling like a Cheshire cat. I loved haunted things. Well, I kind of loved the adrenaline I got from them. But then spending the night alone or any time alone is something which I despise which my whole heart. See, I loved the _pump_ I got from spooky stuff but the minute I was left alone, I get paranoid and scared and that's not pleasant.

Rin, I knew, didn't like anything remotely related to scary stuff whether it was movies or clothes or books or anything, he hated them. I didn't know why though, I kind of chalked it up to him being a scaredy cat. I didn't understand why he was doing this though. I jumped out of the cab once it stopped. Rin paid the fair quick enough.

I grabbed Rin's hand and started running towards the Haunted house which I could see from the distance. You could actually hear people screaming, this only made my blood pump more. It was called 'HAUNTED PHANTOM HOUSE OF SPOOKS'. I stood in line for buying tickets while Rin went off to buy food. I bought the tickets and by then Rin had returned with food. He'd gotten us both cotton candy.  
We stood in line for the Haunted house, which admittedly was a short line. Only one more couple in front of us and then we'd enter. THEY WENT IN. AFTER THEM, US. BUHAHAHA. I loved hearing the screams of people. Am I a sadist ?

"Are you sure you want to go ?" Rin asked me, nervously as he was playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Like hell yes!" I said excitedly.

"We could go on other rides too, you know."

"Are you scared ?" I asked Rin, looking him in the eye.

"No." He said and looked away. I linked our arms together and said "Rin, I will protect you no matter what." In my Buzz Light Year voice which caused him to laugh, just a bit.

"You know you look pretty cute when you laugh." That slipped out of my mouth. He was about to say something but the attendant told us, it was our turn.

We both entered the house. It was dark, pitch black. And then suddenly a voice spoke "ENTER YOU FOOLISH MORTALS." Which made Rin jump. I laughed as I tightened my grip around his arm.

"Don't worry, I'm here." I said in a cool voice. Even though I couldn't see properly, I had a feeling he was smiling at me.  
As we walked further, Rin spoke "Masamune, why is your arm around my waist ?"

"My arms not around your waist, Rin." I said.

"BUT MINE IS!" This scary looking corpse bride said out of nowhere. She had blood trickling from her forehead, one arm was missing and blood was all over her dress.

"MARRY ME." She said as started walking towards Rin.

"Sorry, he's engaged to me." I said, cockily.

"THEN I WILL KILL YOU!" She growled and started running after us. So, basically I'm my own death. Someone, give me a prize, please. I grabbed Rin's arm and we started running into another hall.

There sat a girl, playing a sad yet creepy tune on her violin.

"Please don't leave me. My papa left me, he made me a doll. Made out of silver and gold." The girl suddenly snapped her whole head backward, slowly her body turned towards us.  
"Don't leave me. Make me your baby. LOVE ME." She said and started approaching us. Rin picked me up and started running.  
We entered the last hall. This had some eerie music playing. We walked towards the ending gate but then suddenly something jerked me back. I looked and saw this man with two different eye colors was holding me.

"Excuse me, young man but she is mine now!" The man said in a cracking voice.

"No, No I'm not." I said. Rin nodded his head.

"You can join me like they did!" He said, his eyes popping out and then suddenly corpses came out from the roof, yet again Rin picked me up over his shoulder and ran out. Once we were out, he put me down, he was bending and his hands rested on his knees. I could see his was crying.

"Hey…Hey, what happened ?" I asked him as I laid my hand gently on his shoulder, he slapped my hand away and crumbled to the ground, sobbing now. I sat down in front of him. I hugged him tightly. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know he would react like this. I wanted to say something to comfort him but… But I was at a loss for words, so I hugged him tightly.

"Ssh. I'm here, I'll protect you, man. Against everything. I swear." I said, hugging him even tightly. After fifteen minutes he seemed to finally calm down. My whole shirt was wet and had some amount of his snot was on it but I didn't mind. We were in this isolated part, I was sure if I screamed no one would hear because the carnival itself was already so loud.

"When I was small , my mother and father took us to a carnival similar to this one. I didn't want to go in the haunted house as a kid but Gou wanted to. So my mom sent me and her in. She told us, she'd be outside waiting for us. Once we went in, Gou left my hand and went away. I walked slowly in and it was going to end, I could see Gou standing near the exit, waiting for me, happily. I started walking towards her but then someone pulled me back and he felt me…" Rin stopped. I hugged him tightly.

He didn't deserve anything like this happen to him. He was perfect and a nice person. He deserved the best. I would kill this person. My Yuno Gasai is coming out. I will kill this person. Rin Matsuoka deserved happiness.

"I'll kill them. I swear to you. I'll kill that person." I told him.

"I told my mom once I got out and she made sure he got arrested but I still feel bad, I still feel unclean." Rin said, clutching my shirt tightly, burying his head in my neck.

I kissed his head and said "You, you shouldn't feel bad. You shouldn't feel unclean, Rin. That perverted bastard should. You were a kid, that sick pervert should. Rin, you are the most beautiful thing ever. You deserve happiness and nothing less. It is in no way your fault, never ever. Not in a million years. That asshole should feel sick and disgusted with himself. You feel disgusted because you keep thinking about his touch but the next time you feel like that, remember the time when I hit you or hold hands with you. Remember the time when we would play random shit together. I'm going to protect you now, no one is ever, ever, hurt you again. I swear this to you."

"Au-Aurigato M-Masamune chan." Rin said. We continued to sit like that for another fifteen minutes until my stomach growled.

"Haha, lets get some food." Rin said as he got up, smiling at me with his 'shark teeth'. He helped me up and we both walked.

"Masamune, if you could not tell anyone about what happened." Rin said, itching the back of his head.

"I'm saddened by the thought you would think that I would tell anyone, Rin." I said. I did feel bad. We had been friends for such a long time now.

"RI-RI !" I heard someone say, I snapped my head in the persons direction and this girl with long blonde hair was running towards us and suddenly Rin had this huge smile on his face.

"CHI-CHI!" Rin said happily and ran towards her and engulfed her in a hug.

I watched from afar. Why, why didn't he act like this when I was there ? Why didn't his face light up when, when I met him ? Why didn't he… ?

Rin noticed me, standing in the background awkwardly, he set this 'Chi-Chi' down.

"Masamune this Cheryl. Cheryl this is Masamune." Rin introduced us.

"Konnichiwa Cheryl kun." I said in proper Japanese etiquette.

"Hello Masamune !" Cheryl said, yep, she was definitely Australian, everything from her tan to her clothes to accent said it.

"I've heard a lot about you from Ri-Ri." Cheryl said.

"I hope it's all good." I said, smiling.

"The best," Cheryl said, "Do you guys want to eat something ? I'm starving."

Rin nodded his head in agreement and within two seconds he was only talking to her. I kind of felt like I was unneeded here. Maybe I should just go back home, like Rin or Cheryl would notice I was gone missing or something.

"Masamune chan, I met Cheryl in Australia, she was in the Samezuka academy for girls. Our swimming practices were together. Cheryl helped me a lot during that time." Rin said, obviously admiring her.  
"Aw, Ri Ri you're too kind." Cheryl said, smiling back at him.

You know what, they should just get a bloody room. _Why is my blood boiling at this ?_

We sat down in this small make shift diner. I ordered some chicken wings and coke, Rin ordered some fish and Cheryl decided to have a burger with fries.

They both seemed to be happily yapping away, talking about the 'good old days from Australia.' I felt bad because I thought Rin only acted like this in front of Haruka, Makoto and me. And now this new Chick ? How come, I've never heard of her ? How come he's never told me about her ? I thought we shared everything. I even told him the first time I had a crush, safe to say it was a fictional but still. I still remember when we both thought we were gay and how much we both cried over skype (out of happiness) and then how we called each other the next morning realizing that we weren't and were just in love with the idea of being gay, we were in love with the idea.

And this girl, this new girl who I've never heard about comes out of nowhere and Rin is acting all mushy-mushy with her, I didn't like this one bit. Why didn't he just get together with her already ? They seemed like missing puzzle pieces and they just needed each other to finish each other, I felt like I was the part that didn't fit in here.

I checked my phone and saw it was only six thirty now. I knew that Rin knew I had to only be back home by 8.

"Masamune!" I heard Cheryl chime.

I laughed uneasily, "Yes Cheryl kun ?"

"Why are you so quiet ? Do you not like me or something ?"

_Yes, Yes I despise you. Only three people can make Rin this happy. I don't want you being the fourth. I don't want you taking my place._

"No, Cheryl kun. Not at all." I said.

"Then why aren't you talking to us ?" Cheryl asked me.

"She doesn't talk much, Chi chi, she's a potato." Rin said. I knew he was joking but right now, it hurt.

"Urusai Baka!" I don't know why I said that in that rough tone, I smiled at Cheryl and said in a cool voice "Cheryl, I don't talk much. Honestly, if I hated you I would have left from here."

Cheryl smiled at me and continued yapping away. Through out, Rin kept looking at me until I glared at him. 

I let my ringtone play which was set for my mom.

"Sumimasen, I need to take this call." I said and went outside.

"Hai! Hai mom. I'll be there in half an hour." I said, loud enough for Rin to hear.

"I need to go, my mom's calling me. I'm so sorry to depart like this. I'll meet you again Cheryl," I said and winked at her, "See you tomorrow Rin." I said and ran before he could stop me.

I hailed a cab and softly sobbed in the backseat. Nande ? Nande am I crying ?

I reached home and saw my mom cooking food.

"Mom, if Rin calls up just say you had some work and so you called me." I said and walked to my room. I had a bath and changed in Pajama's. I decided to play 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance on repeat softly and did some of my homework. This helped, it took my mind away from Rin and Cheryl. They looked good together, they seemed to get a long better than me and Him too. If Rin wanted to be with this 'Cheryl' then so be it. I wouldn't come in their way. They would have my blessings. But, what's this pain that I'm feeling. I shut my books and laid down on my bed, I closed my eyes and forgot about everything for a few minutes. I didn't want to think about anything, right now. I wanted just some silence.

"YUKINA MASAMUNE. DINNER IS READY." My mom called out. It was 8.30 now. I went downstairs with a fake smile plastered to my face.

"Yum! My favorite." I said and had dinner, my mom talked about stuff cheerily along with my dad. I was happy they hadn't noticed the big melancholic cloud which was above my head. I was grateful in fact.

I finished dinner and took everyone's plate and started washing them.

"Masamune, we're going out for ice cream." My mom told me as she and dad left.

I sat down on the sofa and watched some 'Kuroshitsuji' otherwise known as 'Black Butler'.

My doorbell rang after some time. I looked through the peephole and saw Rin standing there. I opened my door and he came in.

"Nande ?" He asked.

"Nande what ?" I asked him.

"Why did you run from there ?" He asked me.  
"My mom called me home." I said, deadpan.

"You're lying. You're lying to me." Rin said.

"No, No I'm not. Rin, can you leave. I'm not feeling all to well." I lied. Rin put his hand on my forehead.

"You don't seem to be having a fever." Rin told me, smiling_. NO, DON'T SMILE AT ME LIKE THAT. DON'T.  
_  
"I'm having a headache. I think I'll sleep now. Bye, Rin, have fun with Cheryl." I said as I shoved him out my door. I was aching, not my head though. _WHY DO I SOUND LIKE I'M THE MAIN LEAD OF A SHOUJO ANIME OR MANGA_. _'My head doesn't hurt but my heart does.' _Yep, definitely out of a shoujo manga or anime.

I slept off. Knowing the fact that there was someone else who could make Rin smile. And a part of me cried that night. 


	3. Chapter 3

HIYA EVERYONE! Are you sick of me yet ? I hope not. Last part of this really small 'novella'. Well, I'm going to write an epilogue to it but only after the third chapter. AND GUESS WHAT ? I'll tell you, this chapter is from Rin's perspective. Again please replace yourself in place of Masamune.

-PokemonTanya  
RIN MATSUOKA P.O.V  
_Nande ? Why was she acting like I did something wrong ? Why wasn't I able to wrap my head around the fact that she told me to have fun with Cheryl when I honestly wanted to spend time with her ? Why is it so hard to tell her my feelings ? That I love her. That I've loved her for the past years, even on skype when she would laugh, my heart would beat faster than normal. That the only time I feel warm is with her. Why is it so hard to tell her that ? Why is it so hard ? _I kept on thinking about this and finally slept off with her face in my mind, her hands intertwined with mine. Her laugh echoing in my ears because even if that's the most manliest laugh I've ever heard, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

I woke up the next morning with this throbbing feeling in my chest. I stretched and went for a bath. My thoughts were all muddled up and I couldn't think straight. I screamed out a bit in frustration. I finished having a bath, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. _One girl could get you frustrated, could get your heart beating, could make you feel loved, could make you smile, could make you feel warm, could make everything better.  
_  
I quickly wore my uniform and went down. Gou was sitting down in her uniform, reading swimming related books and trying to think of new exercises which would help the Iwatobi swim club swim faster. She smiled at me and said "Onii chan! Grandma made breakfast and she told us to carry umbrella's because it looks like it's going to rain."

"Do you always talk this much ?" I asked her.

"I like you when you're with Masamune. You laugh more." Gou said.

"Urusai!" I said, sharply and went to eat breakfast. How come Gou knew ?

"Onii chan, if you think no one else can see, then you're one big baka." Gou said.

"You're the baka, baka." I said and finished my breakfast.

We both took our bags, umbrella's and house keys and left. Haruka and Makoto were already standing there, Haruka was laughing at something Makoto said Makoto seemed to be blushing. _ THEY WERE GOING OUT, WEREN'T THEY ?_

Haruka smiled at me, so did Makoto, Nagisa and Rei were busy quarreling over something and hence paid no attention to us. We started walking. I could see Masamune sitting down and reading a book. Gou already went over and started yapping off of Masamune's ear. Masamune snapped at Gou and Gou's face fell. You couldn't hear what was happening but it seemed to me like a black and white movie was playing.

Gou softened her face and Masamune said something, Gou turned back and glared at me. I tried walking towards Masamune but she gave me 'the death glare'. I stopped in my tracks.

"You are one baka." Haruka said, placing an arm around of my shoulder.

"Nani ?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you are." Makoto came from the other side and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't you see Masamune doesn't like Cheryl." Makoto said.

"Wa-wait, how do you guys know Cheryl is here ?" I asked them both.

"She uploaded her twitter to a picture of you and her saying 'Chillin with my bro from Japan.'" Haruka answered.

"Oh…" That's all I had to say.

"Masamune likes you. I think you're the only idiot who can't see." Makoto said. Nagisa and Rei piped up from behind saying "HAI! Agreed!"

"Tell her, tell her today." Haruka said and we separated our ways.

I couldn't concentrate on studies so I started texting Masamune.

"_Sup ?"_ I texted her.

"_Kind of busy. Got to study."_ She texted back. I frowned at this.

"_C'mon, please. Have I done something wrong ?" _ I asked her. I didn't want anything wrong between us.

"_No, I have more important things to do. You haven't done anything. Have fun with Cheryl though." _She texted back and before I could reply she texted one more time "_I'm shutting my phone off. Don't message me."_

LIKE HELL I WOULDN'T MESSAGE HER.

I kept on sending her sorry messages about whatever I did, that I wanted to make up and stuff…  
I couldn't think anymore, nothing was processing and I knew only one place could make me feel better, could make me think better (well aside from Masamune's arms), it was the pool.

I walked slowly towards the changing area, my muscles were itching, my skin was itching to jump into the pool and feel the water against me, engulfing me in it's warmth. To feel it pass through my fingers swiftly, to feel like I belonged here… I couldn't even comprehend the feeling of when the water and me made contact.

I swam for a couple of minutes, actually training and not caring about anything but then I couldn't anymore. So I just started back swimming and then eventually just floating in the water, I couldn't hear anything_. I could only see her face in my mind, I wanted to tell her everything that I felt that I wanted to only hug her, that every time I woke up in the morning she was the first thing on my mind, that every morning before I opened my eyes I saw her face, that maybe I was obsessed with her, that I loved the fact that she would hear me pour my heart out to her into the wee hours of the morning, that I loved her for the fact that she never judged me, the fact that she never took pity on me. I loved her for everything, for the fact that she put up with my drama, the fact that she actually put up my façade until I broke down. I loved her.  
_  
And then I saw some figure, so I stopped and looked and saw Gou, Haruka, Nagisa, Rei and Makoto standing, talking to Nitori.

"MATSUOKA RIN. COME OUT NOW BEFORE I COME IN AND HIT YOU." Gou was screaming at me. Gou never screamed at me so I swam out quickly.

"What happened Gou ?" I asked her.

"Are you a baka ? No seriously ?" She asked me, crossing her hands.

"Nani ?" I was shocked.

"Masamune, do you know how sad she is ? Do you know she thinks that you like Cheryl ? Do you know she loves you ? Are you that blind Rin that you can't see she's always here for you, even late night when you have to practice, she's here. Not me, not Haruka, not Makoto, not Nitori. It's Masamune. She loves you and right now, she's breaking down, can't you see that ? Can't you see she loves you ? Can't you see ?" Gou said, almost breaking down.

"What ?" I was still shocked.

Gou threw her umbrella at me and Haruka and Makoto said "GO! NOW!"

I was running, I ran to the changing room and wore my sport shoes. I grabbed one jacket and was running. I don't know why. I needed to tell her now. I would have lost her. I could hear my coach scream from far saying if I didn't come back that I wouldn't be on the team, then I heard Nitori telling the coach it was related to love.

I smiled, I was going to tell her and suddenly I could feel my heart beat faster with pleasure, I could feel myself run faster than I usually do, I felt like I was running on air. I opened the umbrella but it was no use, the rain was beating down like it was angry. It felt like someone was shooting at me with a pellet gun but from every angle. Like the rain god was showering his wrath on me. But it couldn't stop me, nothing could.

I could see a figure from far away. It was her.

"YUKINA MASAMUNE!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs, but I don't think she heard because the rain was too loud.

I kept on shouting until finally she heard me and stopped. She was drenched even though she had her umbrella. I loved the way her hair was left undone and sticking to her face, I could make out she had been crying, her eyes and nose were red. But she looked pretty to me, she looked beautiful to me, no matter what.

"Rin…" She said. My name sounded so beautiful when she said, like her lips were made for my name.

"Masamune…" I said and approached her.

"Why aren't you practicing ?" She asked me, holding her umbrella tightly, not looking at me.

"I like you." I said. Great, not like I was suppose to say love.

"I like you too." She said.

"No, I like you." I said.

"Even me, Rin." She said, obviously not getting it.

I left words. I bent down a bit (since she was shorter than me) and kissed her. It was electrifying, her lips were soft and lush. Slowly I felt her legs wrap around my waist and her pulling me closer to her face, kissing me back. I could feel her hand cupping my face and the other one in my hair. My arms were supporting her from falling. I bit down on her lip, wanting more than this. And she obliged more than happily. My tongue was exploring each and every inch of her mouth, hers was doing the same. Her touch was feverish, I didn't want her to not touch me, ever. I loved her. I loved everything about her. Nothing was there now, Nothing mattered. It was only me and her. The rain didn't seemed to effect us. I couldn't hear it anymore. I loved her. I loved her. I loved her.

We both were out of breath.  
"I love you, more than anything, you mean everything to me. You make me smile, laugh, you make my heart beat faster. You make me go crazy. I love you. I love you. I love YOU." I told her.

"I love you . And I will protect you. I swear to you." She said, smiling at me. And I was happy to know I was the reason behind this smile. I bent down and kissed her one more time.

EPILOGUE :

Rin Matsuoka, 21 years, already married to Yukina Masamune of 20 years.

He's standing on the side lines watching his team mates win event after event at the Olympics. He's not feeling easy because she's not here yet. He knows that once he see's her, he'll do fine.

"_Damn it! Damn it! I shouldn't have gone to buy his birthday gift. TODAY AT LEAST."_ Yukina Masamune was thinking as she was running towards the stadium where the water sport events were there_. 'I need to see him before he swims. I need to make sure he's fine before he swims.'_ Yukina Masamune kept on thinking about this.

"Don't leave me now. Don't leave me now. Remember all the nights we'd stayed awake and you would time me. Please, I need to see your face, it calms me down." Rin Matsuoka said to no one in particular. It was true, Masamune and Rin for the past two years would always come here and practice at night. He would practice and she would study. When he would take a break she would feed him food. And massage his body when he would cramp up.

"I need to do this for her. She's done a lot for me. She's put in as much as time as me. I need to win for her and for dad and mom. Gou too and all my friends but Masamune especially." Rin said to himself.

He could see his friends in the stands, smiling and laughing, cheering him on. But they knew he wanted to see her face especially. More than anything else.

His coach came up to him and told him kind words that were trying to motivate him but he couldn't concentrate.

His event was in five minutes. And there she was, standing.

"RIN!" She said and came running towards him and hugged him. She handed him a small box. He opened it and saw a small bracelet inside. It was a leather bracelet which was braided and there was a small golden wing on it. He looked and saw a similar one on her neck, the pendent that is.  
He wore it quickly. The people escorted her out of the way. She made her way to the stands where she united with their friends. He stood on the small podium and took his stance. He made eye contact with her one more time, she smiled and so did he. He knew He got his confidence back now. He looked at the bracelet and that's when he knew he could do it.

The gun shot when off and he swam.

'_He's swimming really fast, he's doing it. HE'S DOING IT. HE'S WINNING.'_ Masamune's mind was screaming now and she finally screamed out in happiness when he came out of the pool, victorious. He was crying and smiling. She was crying with her whole heart.

He'd done it. He'd worked so hard for this and now he accomplished it. Masamune was crying with shock and happiness, he had worked so hard for this. It was his time to shine. He was running towards her, she was running towards him. Their hearts were beating fast and finally they engulfed each other in a hug, they didn't care_. He'd done it. We'd done. He'd done it for himself. He'd done it for her. _

"I LOVE YOU!" He screamed at her in happiness.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She screamed in happiness.

Their tears weren't stopping, their love wouldn't stop until their last breaths.  
||-X-||-X-||-X-||_  
_


End file.
